Fairy Tale
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Este drabble participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del foro GJM.
1. Batalla 1

**Antes que nada aviso que este drabble considero es el peor que me ha salido pero como tenía que cumplir para que mi amada Rebe no me matara y luego hiciera picadillo pos lo publico XDD**

 **Ok no cofsiperonoledigancof (?)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Este drabble participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Magicos del foro GJM

.

 _ **Arco:** La Torre del Paraíso - El Sacrificio de Erza_

 _ **Número de palabras:** 497_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Save Her**_

.

* * *

.

Grita su nombre con todas sus fuerzas pero ella no vuelve, golpea con fuerza aquella barrera que aprisiona a la segunda persona que más ha confiado en él. Las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos pero estas no caen, es como si se negaran a derramarse, no importa que tan desesperado o asustado este.

Sus puños van perdiendo fuerza ante la inquebrantable lacrima que conforma la torre del cielo, entonces apoya sus manos en la fría superficie y se obliga a mirar dentro; el cuerpo de Erza sigue alejándose, llevado por una marea invisible. Cierra los puños nuevamente, con dolor y con la rabia ardiendo a la par que sus llamas.

No puede terminar así.

Erza no puede morir... se niega a aceptarlo.

Se niega a perder la esperanza.

 _«Yo no podría vivir sin Fairy Tail»_

Golpea con su puño envuelto en fuego.

 _«Un mundo sin mis amigos es impensable»_

Uno tras otro se estrellan con furia.

Golpeando con más y más fuerza, la lacrima se quiebra.

 _« Si puedo salvarlos a todos...»_

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose alimenta su fe.

Cada puñetazo logra alimentar su esperanza, porque si la barrera que está destruyendo es derribada, podrá salvarla. Si logra destruirla no será demasiado tarde.

 _«entonces lo voy a hacer sin dudar»_

Sus manos son absorbidas por la extraña sustancia, pronto se encuentra arrastrado por aquella marea invisible, sin embargo, Erza sigue estando lejos; estira su mano y lucha por darle alcance. Su cuerpo se siente más y más pesado a cada segundo que pasa, sus parpados le pesan, lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos pero el cansancio es demasiado fuerte.

No puede detenerse ahora, no estando tan cerca. Si él no es capaz de alcanzarla entonces Erza morirá. Y él tampoco puede vivir en un mundo donde no esté ella. Un mundo sin sus aterradores golpes o su amenazante voz... eso no es aceptable, porque sería diferente —por su ausencia— y él no desea que las cosas sean diferentes.

Tras un esfuerzo logra tomar su mano, esta fría y al tirar de ella la siente inerte, sin vida, la arrastra con él y ahora le parece más fácil, es como si saber que está en sus brazos fuera un alivio para su cuerpo, sigue adelante hasta que logra salir con ella en brazos.

Lo siguiente no sabe explicarlo con exactitud pero cuando la ve despertar, cuando escucha las voces de sus amigos su cuerpo por fin se rinde ante el cansancio pero antes de perder la consciencia se dirige a ella.

— Somos iguales — dice con una voz trémula — somos iguales — repite, dejando salir la zozobra de su interior — no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso — pide — ¡nunca jamás!

Y entonces logra derramar las lagrimas que había mantenido prisioneras en sus ojos.

— Si — responde y se acerca para posar su frente en la suya — Natsu... gracias.

Lo ha entendido, al final lo ha entendido.

Ahora solo le queda tener la esperanza de que cumplirá con esa promesa.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Como dije creo que es el peor drabble que he escrito pero en fin, cumplí y eso es lo importante (?) He de decir que Erza no me inspiro nada y Natsu tampoco pero creo que ver el punto de vista de él era más interesante que el de Erza**

 **Probablemente no gane esta batasha pero solo me inscribí pa ser parte de la actividad por lo que si votan por mi vale y sino... no los culpo XDD**

 **En fin...**

 _ **¿Me regalan un review?**_


	2. Batalla 2

**Este drabble creo que me salió mejor que el pasado pero igual no me gusto como me quedo al final medio me fui por las ramas y creo que se nota que force el final pero well esta escena no me inspiro nada -no me cae bien wendolina :'v- así que si paso esta ronda le pondré a Arceus-sama su veladora para que me toque una jodida escena en la que pueda usar un personaje que me caiga bien ;w; no es mucho pedir DX**

 **En fin... dejo mi berrinche para después, lean por favor (?)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

 **Aclaración:** Esto es un What if? en el cual Roubaul desapareció antes de que Wendy y compañía regresaran a la aldea por lo que nunca pudo despedirse de ella ni contar la verdad sobre Cait Shelter.

Este drabble participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del foro GJM

.

 _ **Arco:** Orasión seis - La verdad sobre Cait Shelter._

 _ **Número de palabras:** 748_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Death**_

.

* * *

.

Recuerda que alguien alguna vez le dijo "ama ahora mientras vivas ya que muerto no lo podrás lograr" pero la bruma en la que su memoria camina es espesa y sofócate, elimina recuerdos, caras y nombres como si estos nunca hubiesen sido grabados.

Se supone que ha muerto pero se siente igual de atrapado que hace cuatrocientos años, solo que ahora no tiene un cuerpo que ver, no tiene sentidos con los que sentir. Aquello le hace preguntarse si realmente está muerto, piensa que si pues la sensación de vacío y tranquilidad es lo último que recuerda pero sigue consciente de sí mismo mas no de su entorno.

Algo, algo es lo que le hace falta pero no sabe que es.

De alguna manera lo sabe, lo intuye desde su propia esencia. Piensa en cerrar sus ojos pero claro, ya no tiene un cuerpo por lo que tampoco tiene ojos que cerrar; sin embargo, intenta con toda la facultad mental que le queda, recordar qué es aquello que le hace falta.

En lo que sea que considera su mente, la imagen de una gota cayendo sobre una invisible masa de agua, crea el sonido de un ligero salpicar; de pronto, aquella escena se reproduce, tantas veces que no es capaz de decir cuántas van.

Entonces, lo que al inició era un simple salpicón, se convierte una lluvia hasta terminar siendo un sollozo. Mientras tanto, un lago se crea en su mente, creciendo a igual velocidad. Son recuerdos, de lo que alguna vez fue, de lo que era hace solo un fugaz momento o una larga eternidad.

«¡Wendy!.»

«Charle...»

Capta aquellos nombres como un eco que se cruza en su andar, no obstante, se sienten conocidos.

«¡Maestro!»

Las voces aumentan de intensidad, creando un halo de luz que lo encandila y golpea con dolor.

¿Si esta muerto por qué se lastima?

Los muertos no sienten, porque están muertos ¿no es así?

«¡Maestro!»

Un escenario rupestre se alza entre la luz, es una pequeña aldea, con edificios bajos y esféricos; al ver con detenimiento una sensación se alza sobre él, es familiar y sabe que la ha sentido antes... es nostalgia, se dice, nostalgia por su hogar.

Sí, ese es su hogar.

«¡Maestro!»

La voz resuena a sus espaldas, o lo que cree, es su espalda. Las lágrimas es lo primero que llama su atención, son lágrimas de tristeza y dolor; lo segundo es la silueta de una niña, es pequeña y delgada, se ve frágil con los ríos salados recorriendo sus mejillas pero lo que en verdad piensa es que es una niña fuerte.

La ve buscar con desespero, como si hubiera perdido algo importante, un algo que no fuera capaz de reemplazar. De pronto, la calma del triste ambiente es irrumpida por la presencia de otras personas, ellos corren hacia la pequeña instándola a calmarse pero ella no parece querer hacerlo.

Uno a uno recorre sus rostros, son tan extraños pero sus miradas le son familiares, él ya ha visto esa mirada; ¿dónde?, ¿dónde? se pregunta ¿en sí mismo tal vez?, sí, sí, lo recuerda, es la misma mirada que se notaba en su reflejo del agua.

Wendy y Charle.

Eso también logra recordar.

Son sus niñas, las mismas que lo libraron de su soledad, las mismas que juro iba a cuidar hasta que su espíritu pudiera ascender.

Avanza sin saber como lo hace, quiere llegar a su lado y decirles que todo está bien pero no puede tocarlas ni ellas pueden oírlo. Y entonces recuerda...

Recuerda su pasado, el dolor de una masacre que no debía pasar... recuerda el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que era realmente y de la promesa que le había hecho a aquel joven de ojos bondadosos.

Ya ha sucedido.

Ha muerto por fin...

Cuando menos lo esperaba la dolorosa espera había terminado.

Ahora quiere regresar, para decir a aquella chiquilla que no puede quedarse como les grita a los otros, desea decirle que todo fue mentira y que ellos no van a regresar. Desea decirle que siga su camino sin mirar atrás.

Pero los muertos no hablan y no pueden ser vistos.

No puede decirle que lo único que desea es que sea feliz, ni tampoco puede decirle que ya no los necesita.

No puede decirle que con su terquedad solo los está condenando a los dos a la soledad y a sus amigos al dolor de la impotencia al no poder ayudarla.

No pude decirle cuanto lo siente.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Como dije siento que divague aunque el inicio si me gusto XDD el What if? lo pensé casi desde el inicio pero como estuve escribiendo contis de mis fics y además no me decidía que perspectiva usar pues no lo escribí hasta hoy XD**

 **De hecho voy contra reloj -aunque aun falta tiempo- well no es sorpresa en mí XDD**

 **En fin...**

 _ **¿Me regalan un review?**_


	3. Batalla 3

**¿Recuerdan que me quejaba porque no me tocaba nada que me gustará? pues mis veladoras no me sirvieron para nada y dejaré de desear cualquier cosa porque el karma me jode y se ríe en mi cara cada vez que rezo por algo (?) Arceus-sama no me salvo esta vez al parecer sigue molesto por haberle lanzado una masterball :v -igual no se arrepiente-.**

 **En fin... dejo mi berrinche para después, lean por favor (?)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Este drabble participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del foro GJM

 **Aclaración:** No soy fan de Lucy, de hecho creo que es el personaje que peor me cae -aun no estoy segura porque me caen mal muchos XDD- PERO antes de que se me echen a la yugular, aclaro que no soy su hater ¿vale? solo no me gusta, por mi si quieren shippearla hasta con Makarov pos ta bien y si quieren shippearla con el Nasho eternamente pos también esta bien, solo que esto es un reto y sho ni siquiera elegía la pareja - culpen a mi contrincante Expecto Patronum CLC (?) él tuvo la culpa (?)- hice lo mejor que pude pero no pude ver a estos dos en un plano romántico como dios manda (?) y tuve que hacer esto que dudo sea romance pero que al menos al final se nota un poco el amorsh (?) así que puede que me hayan salidos algo OoC pero ni modo no soy fan de ninguno y menos he escrito de eshos así que es lo mejor que me salió :v

.

 _ **Paring crack:** Lucy x Bacchus_

 _ **Número de palabras:** 748_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Está bien**_

.

* * *

.

Se habían conocido en un bar de mala muerte, ella era un premio dispuesto a la suerte de las cartas. Estaba acostumbrada a pasar de mano en mano desde que su padre la había apostado ya hacía unos años atrás.

Él era el peor jugador de la mesa, un hombre demasiado borracho como para jugar mínimamente. Ninguno reparó en el otro más de una mirada de rigor, una de esas que le das a un extraño por la calle para luego olvidar su rostro minutos después.

Estiró su falda excesivamente corta, la cual no cedió ni un centímetro y ella lo sabía pero era un pedido de su agonizante pudor. El aturdimiento por los gritos eufóricos llenos de testosterona y alcohol re captaron su atención pues sabía que era la hora de saber a la cama de qué tendría que meterse.

Sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de maquillaje se abrieron al ver al ebrio hombre que había descartado como ganador, era la primera vez que fallaba. Vio como apuro su décimo tarro de cerveza para luego limpiarse un hilo de líquido que escapó por su comisura.

Era la última mano y desde su posición pudo observar el excelente juego del otro contrincante, un hombre robusto y mal parecido, a menos que tuviera una mano perfecta perdería; lo cual tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión, aunque ya no estaba segura de si era capaz de tenerla en primer lugar.

El hombre corpulento apuró al otro para descubrir sus cartas pero el hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos enrojecidos estaba más interesado en su nuevo tarro de alcohol que en lo demás. El golpe secó que cae sobre la mesa auguró una pelea y eso es lo último que la noche necesitaba.

Entonces el borracho moreno soltó una carcajada y dio vuelta a sus cartas, es una mano perfecta. La molestia del perdedor no se hizo esperar, de una patada volcó la mesa y los naipes junto con el dinero volaron en el aire. Nadie se mueve al menos no hasta que el fortachón arremetió contra el moreno, este lo esquivó y noqueó en un solo movimiento como si hubiera estado sobrio.

Los demás hombres aprovechan para tomar todo lo valioso mientras pueden; él caminó entre ellos de forma torpe hasta llegar a ella, con una sonrisa galante estropeada por la bebida.

— Ahora eres mi mujer — y con eso soltó otra carcajada para luego cargarla sobre su hombro y sacarla del lugar.

 _.0._

De aquello ha pasado un año, Bacchus — así es como se llama aquel hombre— ha cumplido su palabra. Ahora es su mujer; aquella que cuida de su pequeña casa, la que le cocina cuando tiene hambre, la que ofrece su cuerpo para saciar su lujuria, la que permanece ignorante de sus negocios y se limita a su hogar.

Y eso está bien para ella porque desde que está con él se acabaron las apuestas, las deudas y las "visitas" desesperadas de su padre. Claro que hay días que aun anhela la vida de ensueño que imagino junto a su primer amor, sin embargo, es consciente de su realidad y de su cobardía para confiar en sus amigos; por ello ya no puede regresar a su lado, a la vida de alumna estrella y amiga incondicional.

Pero también está bien, Bacchus es por mucho el mejor hombre que la ganó; puede que lo suyo sea mera atracción, no lo sabe con exactitud, empero, con sus detalles y cuidados vagos ha sabido ganarse su cariño. Claro que su manía con el alcohol le desagrada pero él parece incluso más lucido que cuando esta sobrio además aun en un estado tan inconveniente es capaz de recordar cómo tratarla y cómo llamarla, tampoco la ha tomado en la intimidad estando ebrio así que ha terminado por aceptarlo.

Ahora la vida le pinta tranquila, sin éxitos y sin desgracias, sin amor verdadero y sin desamor mas está bien porque ya no quiere cambiarla.

Y todo está bien así, puede vivir a medias y amar de la misma forma, justo como Bacchus ha de vivir y aunque a una parte suya le siga sonando extraño y desagradable, ella desea acompañarlo enteramente.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Como dije no se me ocurrió otra cosa para este paring -Lucy mata mi inspiración :v - así que espero que el romance super mega archi recontra sutil sea suficiente XDDD sino pos bueno fue un gusto participar (?)**

 **En fin...**

 _ **¿Me regalan un review?**_


	4. Batalla final (?)

**No tengo mucho que decir sha que casi todo lo digo en la aclaración de más abajito c:**

 **En fin..., lean por favor (?)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

 **Este reto participa en la final del Reto Especial de Aniversario del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **Aclaración:** El drabble puede que se sienta muy apresurado y así pero es que solo tenía 800 palabras para usar y realmente me excedí así que tuve que recortarlo. Otra cosa es que esto esta inspirado en "Rebote" de Fredric Brown, aclaro que no es 100 por ciento igual -porque no se puede el UA (?) y porque eso sería plagio-, que me base como en un 80 por ciento en este relato eso si es verdad, y lo hice así porque realmente no tenía idea de que escribir para esta ronda y como no quería quedar mal pos fue lo que se me ocurrió y por si fuera poco es una de las pocas referencias a humor negro que tenía XDD

 **Advertencias:**

• Humor negro -obvii porque de eso se trata la ronda (?)

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

• OoC (?) -quizá :v-

.

 _ **Personaje: Bora**_

 _ **Número de palabras:** 791_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Poder**_

.

* * *

.

Estaba harto de tanta miseria, desde que había sido derrotado por Salamander su vida se había ido directo a la mierda, sus ingresos no eran ni la sombra de lo que habían sido y ahora solo se mantenía de los pocos jewels que obtenía al vender drogas ilegales a estúpidos mocosos que se pavoneaban más que él en sus días de juventud.

Dejó su vaso de agua sobre la barra del bar en donde había parado para mendigar una comida insípida que solo tenía como objetivo mantenerle vivo un día más, fue entonces cuando lo escuchó, el grito ensordecedor de un salvaje envuelto en fuego. No lo miró más de unos segundos, se levantó de su asiento sabiendo que era mejor retirarse antes de que aquel destrozara todo el lugar y se viera en medio de una pelea que no le apetecía, caminó sigiloso entre la dispuesto a marcharse.

Sin embargo, antes de poder cumplir su objetivo fue derribado por varios cuerpos que cayeron sobre él, mascullando maldiciones se los quito de encima y fue entonces cuando se vio cara a cara con el origen de su declive. Su puño fue lo primero que obtuvo, provocándole un dolor punzante en la mejilla para luego hacerle surcar el aire y salir despedido al atravesar el techo del lugar.

Como lo odiaba, no solo por el golpe sino por haberle jodido la vida de tal manera, así que antes de perder la noción del tiempo grito con toda el despreció que le tenía: 'ojala te mueras'.

 _.0._

A pesar de todo el escándalo que se había armado no pensó en aquello durante unos días y es que tenía otros asuntos más apremiantes que solucionar, fue hasta que, caminando por las calles de la ciudad que logró enfocar su atención en los titulares del periódico, "Salamander fue encontrado muerto en un bar hace cuatro días", aquello concordaba con la última vez que lo había visto, en la nota se podía leer el nombre del bar donde se habían encontrado y según lo dicho había sido minutos después de que el saliera volando del lugar.

Era imposible que fuera una mera casualidad, incluso él sabía que en aquel establecimiento no había ningún mago ni hombre demasiado fuerte así que solo había una explicación lógica para un deceso tan repentino. Guiado por su sentido racional, hizo una lista mental de veinte personas a las cuales odiaba de sobremanera, los visito uno por uno en un intervalo de una semana y les dijo la misma frase, sorpresivamente murieron cada uno de ellos.

Extasiado por el descubrimiento decidió celebrarlo con alcohol, ya no le importaba gastar el poco dinero que tenía, ahí descubrió — al coquetear con una mujer — que aquel poder no se limitaba a matar sino que podía hacer obedecer a cualquiera con una simple orden. No solo había logrado llevarse a la mujer a la cama sino que había obtenido todo el dinero que ella tenía tan solo pidiéndoselo.

Al final de semana tenía dinero a montones, un nuevo departamento — tan lujoso como se merecía — y una mujer desnuda en su cama cada noche. Parecía que la vida volvía a sonreírle pero luego de varias semanas se dio cuenta del desperdició que hacía con su poder, no tenía porque seguir conformándose con sobras cuando podía tener todo lo que deseaba con tan solo pedirlo, podría ser el soberano del mundo si así lo deseaba.

Tan solo tenía que pedir un medio para llevar su voz a todos los rincones de Fiore y luego cuando se hiciera del control del país seguiría con el resto del mundo. Aquel sería su mayor negocio, aquel que le daría todo lo que se merecía, pero habría que planearlo bien, para que no hubiera ningún solo fallo. Por ello decidió pasar algunos días solo fuera de la ciudad, el destino no le fue claro en un inicio pero cuando encontró una posada en unas montañas que nadie conocía decidió quedarse, solo ordenó a los huéspedes marcharse.

Dejo sus pertenencias en la habitación que le habían "ofrecido", luego bajo y dio un recorrido hasta llegar a una bonita colina rodeada por las montañas, ahí lo planeó todo, emocionándose con cada paso y con la seguridad de que tendría éxito.

Nadie lo detendría, estaba seguro que ni siquiera osarían desafiarle, no sabiendo que tenía el poder de hacer que siguieran sus ordenes y que podría matar con tan solo decir 'ojalá te mueras'.

Extasiado por la emoción, lo gritó a todo pulmón, sin asegurarse de que hubiera alguien que pudiera escucharlo.

 _.0._

Una familia lo encontró ahí al día siguiente y corrieron de regreso a informar del hallazgo de un hombre muerto en la cumbre de la colina.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **No tengo idea de si al final esto valdrá como humor negro pero como dije fue lo que se me ocurrió y la referencia que tenía XDD so igual espero que les haya gustado además de que es un honor haber shegado a la final -más les valía o verían mi ira (?)- quiero desearles mucha suerte a mis contrincantes Pianist Bread y Lady Dragneel de todo kokoro (?) ojala les vasha super bien -no que a mi (?) :v-**

 **En fin, espero hayan disfrutado del fic -y vashanse a leer el relato que esta super bueno XDD-**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
